Sophie is Nate's Lady
by bluecinderella4
Summary: Songfic request to the song "She's a Lady" for my friend SeddieShortBus. Pairing is Nate and Sophie. Rating for safety among other implications


**My sister and friends always get into arguments about who the best pairing on Leverage is. A new fanfic pal of mine helped to settle a debate and sided with me giving me bragging rights (always good against my sister).**

**So SeddieShortBus- this one's for you.**

**This is a songfic set to the Tom Jones song '**_**She's A Lady'**_** and will mostly be told in Nate's POV for what should be obvious reasons.**

**Please enjoy or at least tolerate**

* * *

><p><em>Well she's all you'd ever want<br>She's the kind I'd like to flaunt  
>And take to dinner<br>Well she always knows her place  
>She's got style, she's got grace<br>She's a winner_

_She's a lady  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa<br>She's a lady  
>Talkin' about that little lady<br>And the lady is mine_

He wasn't one to admit it, but Nate did enjoy it when he and Sophie were the con's grifters and they had to pretend to be a couple. Whenever they had to go to a fancy gala or dinner, it was the best. Every time she would put on a very sexy dress and get done up all fancy and it set Nate's heart pounding and his libido into drive.

One particular night while preparing to go to a dinner for a(nother) crooked politician, he had offered for her to get ready at his place. A decision he would sometimes regret because God knows she took forever in the bathroom, so he did the smart thing and got ready first.

Anxiously sitting on his bed tapping his feet, he couldn't take any more waiting and he got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Did you fall in Soph?"

"I don't appreciate your sense of humor, Nate," she replied back through the closed door.

"Hurry up, okay."

She opened the door wearing a towel over her body and hair. "Naturally you of all people don't understand the process it takes for a lady to get ready."

"No I understand that you ladies have to look your best but I don't understand why it takes so long to get put some clothes on."

"There's also hair and makeup!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Oh God forbid I forget about those things too." Sophie glared at him and slammed the door in his face. "Sophie!"

"I'll be out when I'm damn good and ready and you can just deal with it Nathan Ford!"

Nate sighed. "Fine, I'll be downstairs," and before he left, he added a sarcastic, "Take your time."

So patient as can be expected from him, he sat at his desk trying to occupy his time doing meaningless things and moving objects around in an obsessive compulsive way. He kept himself quiet just waiting to hear the bathroom door open and Sophie coming down the stairs finally ready to go. When he heard one door open, he heard another door close. Letting out another sigh he stood outside his now closed bedroom door. "Sophie, this is ridiculous!"

"You said to take my time."

"Soph-"

"And earlier you told me to look my best so you could flaunt me at this dinner."

"Don't twist my words around again Sophie, it's getting old." There was some brief silence. "Sophie, I don't care what you look like."

"Excuse you?"

"Anyway you look is beautiful to me and if you can hook me, I'm sure you can hook the mark. I'm sorry if I said anything to intentionally cause you to put too much time and effort into this and that I rushed you."

"Thank you, Darling."

"Now will you please hurry up?"

"Almost ready," he heard a dresser drawer being shut.

"What are you doing in there?"

"I'm just adding some finishing touches." After she said this, she opened the door looking spectacularly gorgeous in a black mini-dress, black stiletto heels, and her hair up in half in a near updo with ringlets falling down on her shoulders. The finishing touches she was referring to was a pair of emerald earrings Nate had generously purchased for their fake anniversary. She noticed him staring at her, eyeing her up and down not saying a word. "Well say something."

"You look amazing."

"You think so?"

"I think amazing is an understatement compared to the way you look right now."

"Thank you," she gave him a quick kiss. "Now you may go flaunt me at this dinner."

"We're gonna be late you know."

"It's dignified to be fashionably late in most occasions." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

He extended his arm signifying her to link her arm with his. "Shall we?"

She took him by the hand. "Let's go."

_Well she's never in the way  
>Always something nice to say<br>Oh, what a blessing  
>I can leave her on her own<br>Knowing she's okay alone  
>And there's no messing<em>

_She's a lady_  
><em>Whoa, whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>She's a lady<em>  
><em>Talkin' about that little lady<em>  
><em>And the lady is mine<em>

Nate never really figured out how Sophie was able to adapt herself into any social situation with such grace and ease. He kept an eye on her as she mingled with a bunch of socialites, secretly listening in on her via com.

"But then again it's always like that with our husbands isn't it?" one of the socialites asked. This response was met with (obviously fake) laughter from the others.

"So Linda," another socialite turned to Sophie. "What's your husband like?"

"Very much like the rest of yours," Sophie answered. "He's too enamored with his job to focus on other things like relationships."

"Politics does things to men," the last socialite spoke. "I know George missed our son's solo in the music festival because he was with his whore."

The second socialite nodded. "Matthew had an affair while I was pregnant with the twins. He didn't bother showing up to the birth using work as the excuse."

The final socialite scoffed. "Please. My daughter stepped in on my David sleeping with another man."

The second socialite looked back at Sophie. "What about your husband Linda?"

"Scott?" Sophie thought about what to say, but shrugged. "He's faithful."

The first socialite gave her a funny look. "And he's a politician?"

"I'm surprised too. But he made a promise years ago that I was more important to him than anything. In a way, I still am. He always makes time for me when he can, and it's time well spent."

"What about kids?"

"Oh, we don't have any."

"Lucky," the third socialite took a drink.

"Guys," this was Eliot's voice, "I think our mark showed up."

"Okay Sophie, you know what to do," Nate's voice said through her com.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me," Sophie excused herself and went to find the mark. "It's too crowded in here, where did he go?"

Hardison sat in his van going over camera footage. "Looks like he snuck off to the basement."

"Did you get the access code?"

"If I check right…it should be…"

There was a small ding. "Got it!" Parker quietly exclaimed.

"Can I ever hack a security access code?"

"Be more faster. I'll go down there and-"

"No Parker, you're wait staff," Sophie reminded. "I'll go down there."

"Alone?" Nate had slight worry in his tone.

"It seems a better option. You and Eliot just need to keep whoever he came with distracted and I'll find out what we need."

"Just be careful."

"Aww," Parker swooned.

"Parker."

"What? That was sweet."

"It was a little sweet," Hardison agreed.

"Hardison."

"Hey Nate, why aren't you this worried when it's me, Hardison, or Eliot?" Parker inquired.

"Just do your jobs," Nate took a sip of wine while waiting for Sophie.

_Well she never asks very much  
>And I don't refuse her<br>Always treat her with respect  
>I never would abuse her<br>What she's got is hard to find  
>And I don't want to lose her<br>Help me build a mountain from my little pile of clay  
>Hey, hey, hey<em>

"So nice to have a night off isn't it?" Sophie curled up to Nate on the couch in his living room.

"I suppose," he answered back.

"Why don't we do something fun tonight?" Her eyes lit up. "Let's go dancing!"

Nate groaned at the thought. "Sophie-"

"I know the perfect place! Please Nate."

"Why don't we just watch a movie?"

Sophie's face fell. "We do that every time. Nate."

"No," his tone was slightly rougher.

"Figures," she stood up to go to the leave. "We never do anything I want to do."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out."

"Out?"

"Why should you care?" she sort of slammed the door as she left.

"She'll be back," Nate said to himself. He settled himself onto the couch and turned on one of the TVs to enjoy some sports. But after a short while, he hated to admit he was lonely. So he turned off the television, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door of his apartment to the bar below…

…where she was waiting. "Took you long enough." Sophie slid him a drink. "I'm sorry I left like that."

"You were right," he took a drink, "we don't really do the things you want."

"So you'll go dancing?"

"No," he looked at her sudden expression and sighed. "Fine, but just this one night."

"That's all I ask," she leaned close to him so that she could whisper, "This gives me a chance to wear that little red dress that you have in the back of your closet," she did a sort of seductive walk away.

Nate shrugged and followed her upstairs.

_Well she knows what I'm about  
>She can take what I dish out<br>And that's not easy  
>Well she knows me through and through<br>And she knows just what to do  
>And how to please me<em>

_She's a lady  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa<br>She's a lady  
>Talkin' about that little lady<br>And the lady is mine_

No, Nate Ford wasn't the easiest man to get along with- it was made evident on more than one occasion. And even though he was incredibly detailed and had one of the most amazing memories ever, he still had faults. He was impatient, cynical, and at times he could care less when care should be given.

"So Nate," Parker broke the silence one morning, "your birthday's tomorrow," she smiled at him.

He took a sip of coffee. "And?"

"There's still time for me to steal something for you."

"Parker!"

"I know, I know you said no stealing. But Nate it's your birthday and it's not every day a guy turns fif-"

"Parker!"

"What?"

"You don't have to get me anything. It's just going to be like any normal day."

"But it's your birthday!" Nate rolled his eyes. "Sophie's getting you something."

"Against my wishes."

"Since when do you not want sex?" Eliot asked from the other room.

"Eliot!" Eliot did a trademark chuckle. "Could you all not worry about this? I don't want anything and I don't want to do anything. I would just like a day off from you three."

"If Sophie don't get back from London soon you might get a day off from her too."

"Yeah why is Sophie in London?" Parker questioned.

"I think the better question is: why is Sophie in London alone?" Hardison pointed out.

"She needed a few days off for something," Nate explained.

"She didn't tell you either?"

"No," Parker stared at Nate. "No, she told him, but he's not telling us."

"Betcha ten to one Sophie's gettin' him somethin' for his birthday," Eliot deduced. "Somethin' special she's got stashed in London."

"But what does Sophie have stashed in London?"

"Don't worry about it," Nate reprimanded. "Now she gets back tomorrow and if you want to see her then, then feel free to stop by tomorrow. For the time being I want you three to leave." The three younger team members left with attitudes as Nate sat on the couch and turned on the television. While in the middle of football, a message for a video chat appeared on the screen. Using the remote, he hit 'accept'.

"Hello, Darling," Sophie smiled.

"Hey Soph," he smiled back. "How's London?"

"Boring. So I found what I came for."

"Did you?"

"It was a bloody nightmare looking in all the safehouses I have here. But I found it. I'll be leaving on the first flight to Boston and I should be back tonight and I was thinking maybe we could celebrate a little early?"

"You planned a surprise party for me tomorrow didn't you?"

"I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Parker planned it."

"That she did, but please try and be surprised."

"I think they'd be surprised if I showed up surprised."

"Whatever, I'll be home soon. Love you," she blew him a kiss and exited the chat.

After the whole incident with San Lorenzo Nate and Sophie weren't looking for a relationship, let alone love. But she said the 'L' word, and she was the first to say it mind you. A word Nate found difficult to escape his lips, but he knew it had to eventually…

…because he knew just as much as everyone else that he loved Sophie back.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>She's a lady<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa  
>She's a lady<br>Listen to me people  
>She's a lady<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>She's a lady<em>

_Whoa, whoa, whoa  
>She's a lady<br>Talkin about the little lady  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa,<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa,  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa<br>She's a lady_

_Hey, hey, hey  
>She's a lady<br>Oh, Lord  
>She's a lady<em>

Sophie arrived at the apartment later that evening. "I'm home!" She removed her jacket and set it on his couch. "Nate?" She looked around. "The bloody hell is he?" She continued walking around. "Nate?" She stopped when something on the kitchen counter in a box with a ribbon caught her eye. There was also a note with the box. "_Let's make it official then?"_ she read. Opening the box, she was surprised (and even a tiny dismayed) to find a key in there. "What the?"

"It's a key to the apartment," Nate startled her.

She turned around and saw him standing behind her. "Funny, I thought I practically moved in here anyway."

He shrugged. "Eh. Thought we'd make it official."

"Alright then," she set the key on the counter and reached into her purse. "For you," she handed him a sealed envelope.

"Smaller than what I thought," he opened the envelope and pulled up what was inside. He was stunned silent for a moment. "Soph, where did you-"

"I snuck away to California a while ago to see you; mind you, this was before I knew about Sam. I carried a camera with me back then to get snapshots of new places and I had my camera with me when I saw you and your son at the local playground." He was still. "It's the only image of Sam I have and I figured you should have it."

"This really means a lot to me Sophie, thank you, I love it."

"Good. It's one of those real-"

"And I love you too."

She looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "You do?"

"I always have," he gently pulled her in close for a passionate kiss.

"Shall we continue this celebration upstairs?" she asked with a coy smile.

He smirked back at her. "That's my girl."

_I can't live without her  
>She's a lady<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact: the names I made up for the con Linda and Scott are after the voice actors of my favorite Disney couple Aladdin and Jasmine. Nice reference, huh?<strong>

**And there you have it. SeddieShortBus, I hope you liked it. And to all my other readers, I hope you liked it as well.**

**Oh, and I hope you also like the **_**Girls Night Out Job**_**.**_  
><em>


End file.
